<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Captain Swan Christmas by Nerdgirl124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581967">A Very Captain Swan Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl124/pseuds/Nerdgirl124'>Nerdgirl124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Because They Love Each Other, But Then Thinking Better of it, But it Was My First Fic, Christmas fic, Cold, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Gilt, Hook being Hook, Hot Chocolate w/ Cinnamon, I know it's old, Making Up, Red Being Red, Snow, So I Thought I'd Just Leave This Here, Takes Place Right After They Get Back From Neverland, Warming Up, Warming each other up, first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl124/pseuds/Nerdgirl124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nearly Christmas in Storybrook, it's cold, and they have just gotten back from Neverland. Unfortunately for Killian, that means staying alone on his freezing cold ship.<br/>Or Does it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was the first fic I ever wrote (when I was about 17) and I thought that since this seems to be where I'm posting all my fics recently, that maybe I should transfer it over here. So I finally decided to.<br/>(Sorry for the dated content, originally posted on ff.net back in Dec. 2013)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been almost two weeks since Hook and the others return from Neverland. Twelve days to be exact, not that he was counting or anything! He had told Emma that he would give her the space she needed to make her decision, that he'd wait for her, no matter how long it took. The pirate, though, hadn't seen his Swan, not really, since the afternoon of their arrival back in Storybrook. He had seen her walking down the streets, always with her son close by her side. When she looked across the road and saw him flashing her a great big smile she would give her head a small shake and return her attention back to her beaming son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell rang softly as the door to Granny's opened, letting in a gust of cold winter air. Hook stood by the door, closing his eyes and letting the warmth of the diner wash over him. Today, the pirate had been informed was 'Christmas Eve,' he still wasn't quite sure what that meant, but from what he understood it was the one day a year that a man, named Santa, broke into people's houses and left toys for the children. It also seemed to mean people spent hours out in the dreadful cold weather to find a tree just to chop it down and bring it into their home. None of it made any sense to him, but he went with it. Opening his eyes he saw that Granny's had really gotten into the spirit of the season. In the corner of the small diner was said tree, decorated with lights and little red, glass balls. Shifting his gaze from the tree he noticed that there were also strings of red and white lights hanging loosely above the windows and a few sparkling gold stars placed to cover up where the lights were held to the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving his eye across the tables slowly he looked for the familiar figure he had hoped he would find sitting in one of the booths sipping on a mug of hot chocolate and cinnamon, but alas she was nowhere to be found. Sighing quietly and hunching his shoulders slightly, the captain mad his way over to the counter were the tall dark haired waitress was standing sucking on a candy cane. "Evening love," the pirate greeted, covering his mood with a smirk, "love what you've done with the place," he gestured at the lights along the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What makes you think I did it?" Ruby asked, pulling the candy cane she'd previously been sucking on out of her mouth and feigning hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything's red, love," pointed out the pirate with a chuckle and another cheeky smile directed at the wolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well ya. Red <em><span>is </span></em>a Christmas color!" the girl retorted. placing the swirled candy back in her mouth, index finger looped loosely around its curve. Hook had to laugh at that, dropping his eyes from the girls mouth. It was only then that he noticed what she was wearing. She had on a deep red dress, a thick black belt hugging her waist, with white fur around the cuffs of its long sleeves, the bottom hem that just barely made it to her mid-thigh, and also the collar that dipped down lower than most peoples. That coupled with how it fit to her body made it impossible not to let the imagination wander, just as, he thought, all her outfits were designed to. "Hey, Hook? You want a table or what?" the girl asked, snapping the pirate out of his thoughts and back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No love, just came to get something to take back to my ship with me," he looked away, grabbing a menu from the counter and scanning the page and sighing audibly. "I may need a minute love," he answered her impatient finger tapping, scratching his chin with his right hand, but not looking up from the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better hurry, pirate, your my last customer and I have plans I really don't want to be late for," Ruby sounded board and in his peripheral vision the captain saw the waitress bend down and lean over the surface of the bar. he couldn't help but notice how that made the deep v of her dress drop slightly lower. He smiled behind the piece of paper in his hand as his mind began to wander again. Although, he stopped smirking when he turned the menu over and a few words practically jumped off the page and punched him in the gut, <em><span>Hot Chocolate, with ether cinnamon...</span></em> Hook took in a sharp breath, is eyes filled with sadness and his heat filled with guilt. <em><span>How could you do that? How could you even think about that? What about Emma? </span></em>the small annoying voice in the back of his mind yelled accusingly, feeding his guilt even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf-girl must have noticed the pirates change in demeanor, even from behind the cover of the menu because the next thing he knew she was pushing off the counter and walking over to the bar, pouring a glass and sliding it down the empty bar toward him, "what's this," the captain inquired in a slightly uneven voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rum," Ruby answered in a softer tone. when Hook raised an eyebrow at her she added, "I convinced Granny that we should start keeping some in stock, not a lot of people in this town drink the stuff, but as long as <em><span>some </span></em>people are willing to drink it I thought it was a good idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you love," was the pirate answered before downing the glass in one quick shot. Getting up the pirate placed the glass back down on the counter he began to walk towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weren't you gonna order something?" Ruby reminded stepping out from behind the bar, arms crossed in front of her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning around to face the girl he simply answered, "not hungry anymore love," he smiled half-heartedly and turned back around walking out into the bracing cold and festive lighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just before the door swung closed Hook heard Ruby call out a simple 'Merry Christmas !' The pirate smiled again and chuckled to himself whispering sadly, "ya <em><span>merry</span></em> indeed."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Staying Warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hook looked up into the sky, seeing small white flakes as they began to fall from the icy clouds that leered over the town. as he stood on the sidewalk contemplating his next move a strong gust of cold wind whipped his jacket open and blew his black hair into disarray. pulling his jacket tightly around him the pirate stifled a shiver and cursed at mother nature. another gust of wind blew past him and he held his jacket closed, although it did little to shield him from the cold. This time he didn't hold back the bone rattling shiver. He threw another string of ungentlemanly curse words under his breath into the wind. He decided he should be getting back to his ship, not that it was any warmer there!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hook heard the bell of Granny's chime and he turned to see Ruby strutting out in her signature red cloak. "Brr, it sure is cold out here tonight," the girl remarked, rubbing her arms to warm them slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well love it has begun to snow. That usually does imply a certain lack of warmth," the shivering captain jested through chattering teeth as Ruby let out a small laugh. "So where are you headed that would have you braving weather such as this love?" he raised an eyebrow to the waitress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mary... Snow and Charming's, they invited me for a little Christmas Eve get together," the wolf-girl stopped smiling and frowned, noticing just how much the pirate really was shivering. "How warm is it on your ship?" she finally asked, her voice laced with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not very," Hook smirked, he couldn't help but notice the concern the waitress had for him, "why? you offering to help rectify my situation?" he asked moving to stand in front of Ruby, the pirate's mischievous smirk widening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," she answered matter-of-factly. Hook shot up an eyebrow in surprise, but the girl in front of him shook her head and took a step back making the pirate frown slightly in confusion. "Not like that. What I'm offering you is a room at Granny's for a few nights, just 'til the weather warms up a bit and you can return to your ship."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too shocked to answer the captain simply nodded and accepted the key from the wolf-girl's outstretched hand. Looking down at his right hand he couldn't help but smile and let out a chuckle as he noticed the swan that was attached to it, "you really have a sense of humor don't you love?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling at her own joke Ruby turned and walked up the street towards her best friend's apartment, leaving the pirate standing in the street. "Room number 4," she called over her shoulder from half way up the block, he was sure that he could <em><span>hear</span></em> the cheeky smile in her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks love," Hook smirked looking up at the girl stopped just a few paces in front of him, "but why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ruby shrugged and continued walking up the sidewalk, "It's Christmas, everyone deserves at least a warm place to stay." The pirate just continued to stand in front of the diner watching after the wolf-girl until she vanished around the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pirate again had to pull his jacket tighter around his body in a juvenile attempt to keep out the growing cold as he reached the deck of The Jolly Roger. The snow had begun to pick up, as had the wind, blowing the light falling snow around in erratic spirals as it made its way toward the ground. He was starting to regret his decision to make the journey down to the docks to pick up some of his belongings before the storm got any... worse? Can that even be possible, for it to get worse? Unfortunately, the captain had the feeling that it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly grabbing a bag from the small desk in the corner of his room and filling it with various objects from around the cabin, most of which were half finished bottles of rum. When he finished he hooked the bag to his hook and swung it over his left shoulder and pulled his jacket tight with his good right hand. Ducking his head in an attempt to avoid the wind blowing directly in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The captain carefully made his way back across the slippery, snow covered docks on his way back to Granny's when something caught his eye. Through the, not so gently, falling snow, under what must have been a street lamp, was the faintest hint of blond standing out from all the white and black. <em><span>Swan?</span></em> the pirate wondered and without him asking them to his legs began to move in the direction of the lamp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long for Hook to get close enough to confirm that it was in fact Emma, sitting on a plank of wood, under the light. He stopped, forcing his feet to cease movement, only a few feet behind his Swan. The captain thought for a moment about whether he should say something or just continue walking. His mind was made up for him when he saw her shiver and his feet began to move again. Loudly he cleared his throat as he closed the gap, trying to startle the princess as little as possible. At the sound she did start slightly, but the relaxed when she saw who it was that the noise had come from. "Evenin' ma' lady," the pirate smiled and gave a graceful half bow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emma just rolled her eyes and shook her head, a ghost of a smile flashing across her lips, "hey Hook," she responded turning away from the captain and back in the direction of the ocean. Not that you could actually see it through the swirling white snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you supposed to be at a party or something at your mothers not giving yourself pneumonia?" inquired the pirate, concern clear in his soft semi uneven voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya well all the people were making me seem a bit overwhelmed..." the princess paused, turning her head slowly and glaring strait into Hook's stormy blue eyes with narrow green ones, "how did <em><span>you</span></em>," Emma pointed an accusing finger at the pirate, not moving her gaze from his, "know I had a thing with my family?" her tone colder than ice, sending a violent shiver up the already bone chilled man's spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I... Um... Well..." the suddenly awkward pirate stuttered, unlocking his gaze from the princess and looking down at the fresh snow that blanketed the cold ground. A few moments of silenced passed between the pair before the captain looked up with his hand balled in front of his mouth. He cleared his throat in a last ditch effort to recollect his scattered thoughts. "Ruby, I was talking to her at Granny's earlier. She mentioned she had a gathering to get to at Mary-Margret's. I naturally assumed you would be invited," Hook shrugged and took a step forward, now only inches from his swan. "Now, why are you really here, alone in the cold?" the captain brought his hand up to the saviour's face to push a strand of hair, that had escaped her toque, back behind her ear, making her stiffen and inhale sharply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look Hook, I..." she paused, her eyes fluttering closed as Hook slowly brushed his hand across her cheek, "Please just stop," her voice was a forced whisper, but the pirate didn't move, he just gazed at the princess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong Swan?" Hook asked again, his voice an raw whisper. "Please. Tell me," he pleaded,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I..." Emma paused, opening her eyes, the pain and sorrow written clearly in her grey-green eyes. "Henry. It's Henry," she sighed, dropping her gaze. "He's with Regina tonight." Hook sat down beside Emma, hand never leaving her cheek for fear that he would freeze to death without the contact. "It's the first time he's spent the night away from me since... since..." she stifled a shiver and looked up into the enchanting blue eyes of the pirate who was sitting next to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Since the incident with Pan." Hook completed for her, his voice a sad whisper. His eye's darkening with sudden rage. He dropped his hand and balled it into a tight fist. He began to shake, both from the cold and from the anger he was having a hard time controlling. Suddenly he froze, anger disintegrating, as he felt something cold on his face. Looking up he noticed it was a hand, Emma's hand, she had moved it to cup his cheek. The captain let out a light chuckle and a grin cracked across his face as he reached his right hand up to enclose around the princess' icy left one, "your frozen Swan. You need to get inside before you freeze to death," the pirate now noticing how cold he was as well and fighting back the shiver that had been building in his spine since he sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting a sarcastic half smile spread across her own lips Emma rolled her eyes, "And where exactly are you thinking of that would be any warmer than right here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well as it just so happens," the pirate began pulling out a shiny metal key from his inner jacket pocket, his smile more like a mischievous smirk at this point, "Ruby gave me a Christmas present before she left for your apartment this evening. She said she got Granny to let me stay, just until the storm gets better and I can return to my ship without fear of freezing in my sleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The princess ungracefully reached for the key in the pirates hand. "I'm surprised she didn't offer you her room," Emma laughed as she caught hold of the key. She saw the swan on the that was attached to the old key and her eyes widened. The princess couldn't help but chuckle as she handed the key back to Hook, "that Ruby really does have a sense of humor doesn't she?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That she does Swan, that she does," the captain chuckled, placing the key back in the pocket he had taken it from. "Well. Shall we then?" Hook inquired, standing and offering Emma his good hand to help pull her from her place on the plank.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Baby it's Cold Outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pair had quickly made their way toward Granny's to escape the ever dropping temperatures of the outside world. When they had made it to the diner/ inn all the lights were off and the diner was closed. Emma having lived there before lead the way around the back to the other entrance. Once inside the princess continued to lead the way until they were standing in front of the door with the golden number 4 on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never told you which room it was, how did you know?" Hook wondered, wearing a confused expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Another part of Ruby's humor," Emma smirked, "She didn't just put you in the room that comes with the swan key. She put you in the same room I stayed in when I first arrived in Storybrook."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hook only smiled and unlocked the door, "Lady's first," he leered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so now you're a gentleman?" the princess challenged, raising a seductive brow as she entered the familiar room and whirled around to face the captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm always a gentleman, you know that better than most Swan," the pirates voice dripped innuendo as he gracefully stepped out from underneath the doors wooden frame and closed it in the same moment. He moved over to the chair next to the door and carefully unloaded his sack onto it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's in the bag pirate?" inquired the princess in the same challenging tone, although she had moved over to another chair, one by the window, and was leaning against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some personal affects, love, but mostly rum," the captain answered pulling out one of the many bottles he has in his bag. "Want some? It'll make you feel better," he taunted as he raised the bottle to his lips and bit the cork and removed it from the bottles opening. The pirate turned his head and spit the cork onto the floor a few inches to his left and proceeded in bringing the bottle back up to his lips for a long drawn out drink. He closed his icy blue eyes as he felt the alcohol burn down his throat, warming him instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gonna share pirate?" Emma once again challenged, her voice suddenly right next to the captain. Opening his eyes he noticed she wasn't just beside him but she was close, very close. Holding back a surprised expression at the lack of space the princess had kept between them he handed the princess the bottle and watched as she slowly raised the bottle to her own soft, pink lips and took an equally long drink. Hook couldn't help his mind from going back to the day he had saved her father in Neverland, the feeling of her lips against his, moving in perfect harmony. The pirate was so caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't notice that the already small distance between him and Emma was now only inches. Emma took another quick shot from the bottle before she placed it on the table right next to her. Her eyes were staring deep into the arctic blue of the man she was only inches away from. Her grey-green desperately searching for any doubt, any reason to make her second guess her decision, finding nothing the princess grabbed the lapel of the pirate's leather jacket and pulled his lips down on hers, just as she had in Neverland, and that was all the invitation the pirate needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His right hand quickly moved to the back of her head where it tangled in her hair and his left arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her tighter to him until there was no space between them. In response Emma breathlessly moaned against the pirate's lips, pushing him roughly back against the wooden door. The action made the captain groan and the princess quickly brought both of her hands up from the jacket and interlocked them behind his neck, pulling him closer to her. Swiftly Hook pushed himself off the door and spun the two of them so that the princess was now the one being shoved into the door. The pirate pulled away from Emma's mouth and began to kiss her neck. "Swan," Hook whispered onto the woman's skin between kisses, "my Swan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma's hands were now lowering from the pirate's neck, back to the lapel of his jacket. They moved underneath the jacket, up his chest to his shoulders. Slowly they moved down his arms until the jacket slid off and landed on the ground in a heap. The captain was just pulling back from her neck and reclaiming his place on her lips when a loud buzzing interrupted the moment. Hand slowly reaching down from where it was in Hook's hair, Emma grabbed her vibrating phone from her jacket pocket. "Really, love? You're going to answer it?" the pirate demanded as he leaned against the wall next to the door trying to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not important," a bit of the twinkle returned to the captain's eyes, "but," the princess continued, "I really do think it's time for me to get back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooks expression dropped and he pushed off the wall, walking to the other side of the small room, looking out the window to avoid eye contact. "You can't," his voice was barley an audible whisper to his own ears, raw and full of pain, "you'll freeze without the proper attire," his breath hitched and he let the tears fall. It had been almost three hundred years since the pirate had cried, but there it was, water works running all down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure I'll be fine Hook, plus I told my parents that I would go for a quick walk," she paused fighting to keep the pain out of her voice, "that was over two hours ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's too cold, too dangerous, you can't go," Hook pleaded, finally turning so that Emma could see his face. What she saw was a person, not a persona or an act, she saw was not Captain Hook the ruthless pirate, but Killian Jones the vulnerable soft hearted boy he once was. Emma had to look away the picture of Hook as so vulnerable was too much for her, it made her want to run up to him and throw her arms around him, letting him cry in her lap all night. "Fine, if you won't listen to me at least take my coat, add an extra layer over your own jacket," his voice was pained as he grabbed his coat from where Emma had dropped it from his shoulders, handing it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dawned the jacket without argument because no matter how she thought of it, she really didn't have enough layers for the weather outside the in. The princess couldn't help but smell the scents that lingered in the stitching of the well worn leather, rum and ocean and hook. She shook her hear slightly to clear the intoxicating scents from her brain. "My parents," Emma had to fight even harder to hold back the sobs and tears after seeing Killian's face, but she continued, "You know them Mary-Margret's probably out of her mind, thinking that something terrible has happened to me or something, and David he'll just be pacing the floor hoping that my 'disappearance' had nothing to do with you," another pause, looking down at the unique trade mark confirming her father's worst nightmares, "and when he figures out that it was you he'll have your head!" the concern in her voice barely concealed as she slipped out of the comfortable leather and placed it gingerly on the back of the closest chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving quickly back over to the princesses side, the distraught pirate, made no objections to her shedding his jacket, mostly because he knew she was right about David. Although he couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile flash across his downcast face at the concern she had for him in this matter. "Why are you in such a hurry? Please, just stay a bit longer Swan," his voice was quiet and pleading as he made his way slowly to the rum Emma had set on the small table in the center of the room, "At least one more drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Half," the princess couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped her lips, even at his most vulnerable, Hook still wanted her around for a drink. "Only half a drink. No more," her eyes darted towards the bottle, not in the hands of the emotionally unsteady pirate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Emma took the necessary step or two closer to the captain and reached out to grab the now nearly empty bottle, Killian couldn't help but notice how her eyes shone in the light of the lamp on the table. "You know you could always leave the rest of the world outside and deal with them later," Killian suggested as she took the bottle from his hand and downed the last remaining drops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, what just happened..." Emma paused, running her fingers through her blond hair and exhaling before speaking again, "I still haven't made my decision yet and things like that just make it harder," she sat on the arm of the chair next to her and pulled her fingers through her hair once more, "I just... We just... We can't, not right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bollicks, princess! You can't say that you haven't made your bloody choice! None of this would have bloody happened tonight if you hadn't already made your choice! You made your choice long ago, you were just too ashamed to admit that you chose the bloody pirate!" Hook was livid, he stood up and stalked over to where Emma was sitting before he spoke again, this time his voice was a quiet hiss that cut Emma like a knife. "You made your choice, you chose me. I felt it in your kiss, heard it in your breathless moans, saw it in your eyes. Tell me I'm wrong, princess. I. Dare. You."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting her face from her shaking hands she dared to look the pirate directly in the eye, "I can't. Your right, if I really think about it and look down hard it is you I chose, long before we ever even left Neverland," Emma's voice was as shaky as Killian's had been a moment ago, but she didn't try to mask it, not this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said love, you could always leave the world behind for a night, stop trying to please everyone else in your life and just stay?" the signature lilt was back in the captain's voice and it made Emma smile to hear that he was back to took this as a good sign and snaked his arms around Emma's waist and pulled her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma let out a surprised gasp, but before she could make a response the clock tower in town square chimed, distracting Emma's attention to the window once again. As the chimes desisted Emma turned her face to look back up at the pirate who's arms she was in, a huge smile starting to spread across her face. "It's midnight Captain," as she spoke Emma stared slowly inching her face towards Hooks. "That means it's officially Christmas," her face was so close now that Hook could feel her warm breath on his lips, taste the rum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want your present?" her voice was dripping seduction and the fire in her eyes was burning so intensely Hook thought he'd never be cold again. She pulled back from Hook and brought her hands up to the zipper of her coat and slowly began to pull it down, her burning eyes never leaving Hook's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the last straw, Hook couldn't handle this any longer. He closed the gap between them and planted a rough, desperate kiss on Emma's smirking lips. She responded instantly, kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck, sinking her hands into his inky black hair once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling back to catch his breath, hook let out a shot ironic laugh. Emma looked at him pointedly. "Oh it's nothing love," he answered a wide Cheshire grin on his lips, "This is just that I think this is going to turn out to be a merry Christmas after all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emma couldn't help mirroring Hook's smile, "Merry Christmas... Killian," she said before reclaiming his grinning lips with hers once more. She thought at once of Neverland and the first kiss they had shared in the jungle. A hungry, desperate, flare of passion and impulse. It was much like this kiss except that this was <em><span>not </span></em>a onetime thing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.<br/>Hope you liked it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>